


Matryoshka

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nonsense, Other, implied eating disorder, implied komahina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Abstract projecting onto Hajime Hinata. Based on Matryoshka Club Mix by Jubyphonic.(may not make sense, i just need to write out my situation)





	Matryoshka

**Author's Note:**

> this is in first person, sorry !

Those that don't have anything special about them have to find happiness somehow. I guess that's my situation. I keep finding myself here. It's dark, humid, and I often don't find myself in a good place by the end of the night. Even so, I keep downing drinks. The fuzzy feeling in my head is comfortable, but it also makes me a little more pliable. Normally I have some shame, but never like this. They like me here, it's easy for them to get what they want from me. It always hurts afterwards, I end up feeling sick. I throw up my guts with a smile on my face as always. Not that there was anything in my stomach to begin with. 

It takes a moment for me to remember my own name, where I live, where I am. He wouldn't want this for me, but I know he doesn't want anything to do with me anyway. Komaeda is gone, I can't change that. But even so, I find myself hoping. Even through all this, I can hope for that future. I always let myself hope for a while, thinking about what I'll do in the case that it comes true. It hits me like a truck when I remember it wont happen. I catch myself praying in this neon hell, waiting for something to pull me out. My heart aside, I don't think it can happen. 

All things considered, that life was truly hell. But the place I'll go next, can it really be worse? Looking down at the pills, I re-imagined them as candy. That should have made this easier. I think of my name again. Hajime Hinata. Once such a good student.. It wasn't long before I realized there was nothing left for me. Those who are destined to be great are born with the right things to do so. 

Looking back on it, I know where I went wrong. I'd give anything to have him back, but even then.. Those who can no longer breathe can no longer love.


End file.
